


Feed the Beast Within

by sonderwalker



Series: time travel/ fix-it stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Anakin is captured by Maul in TPM, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Vader Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Human Lightning Rod Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Suitless Darth Vader, Suitless Vader, when i said slow burn i meant it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: When Maul captures Anakin on Tatooine, it will change the course of events in the galaxy for years to come. Now, ten years later, the sith have taken control of everything, and the galactic empire rules over everyone. The jedi have been all but wiped out at the hands of the clone army, and the emperor rules with an iron fist, using his second in command, Lord Vader to enforce his rule. No one knows who Vader is, where he came from, or even if he might be a droid. But they do know that he is merciless and ruthless, answering only to the emperor. Vader's primary target are any jedi that might have survived the purge, and any rebels who are helping them. But what happens when he decides to rebel himself?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: time travel/ fix-it stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769134
Comments: 229
Kudos: 318





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> another fix-it AU?? by me?? what a surprise!! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I want to say that when I said slow burn I meant it. Hope you are here for the long haul.

“Now be brave and don’t look back.” Shmi said while gripping onto Anakin’s shoulders, a sad smile on her face. She pulled him in for one last hug, trying her best to remember how it felt to have her son’s arms wrap around her and grip the fabric of her tunic. They stayed that way for a moment, and it felt like it lasted forever and that it was over in a second.

“Ani, we have to leave.” Qui-Gon said, a few steps ahead of them. Anakin let go of his mother, and his eyes locked with hers. She could see the tears that were threatening to spill over, but she knew that her son would be better off leaving than staying here and remaining a slave until he died. She watched as Anakin ran to meet up with the jedi, and watched as they continued to walk away, their silhouettes becoming smaller and smaller, until she couldn’t see them anymore. Once they were gone, a tear slid down her cheek. And then another, and another until she let out a sob that was carried away in the winds of the desert.

Anakin struggled to keep up. Qui-Gon was significantly taller than he was, and although he had asked for him to move slower, he had pretty much kept the same pace that he had before, leaving Anakin to try his best not to slip and trip on the sand and rocks as they ran towards what was possibly the shiniest ship that he had ever seen.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck was standing up, and he felt the overwhelming urge to squat low, lie on the ground, hide, do anything to get out of the way. But there was nothing there.

“Anakin, get down!” Qui-Gon shouted. Anakin dove for the ground, but before he could reach it, a hand had scooped him up by his waist, and was holding him against his will. He kicked and screaming, trying his best to wiggle his way out of the grip of whoever was holding him.

“If you continue to struggle, I will kill you right here and now.” A menacing voice whispered in his ear. Anakin stopped moving, his body trembling with fear as he was held still by a gloved hand.

“Release him!” Qui-Gon shouted, igniting his lightsaber. Anakin wanted to be impressed by seeing a lightsaber be used in front of him, but he was too scared to make any sound at all. He heard the person holding him let out a low growl, before igniting his own blade. Anakin winced, and turned away from it, the heat and light were so intense so close, its red hue burning into his eyes. He whimpered, his fear palatable.

“Quiet.” His captor hissed. Qui-Gon charged forward, and their blades met. Anakin hoped, and believed in Qui-Gon. No one could kill a jedi, and soon enough he would be free to finally get off of this planet. Anakin was thrown to the side, and rolled down a sand dune, coughing and spitting out the sand he got into his mouth. He looked up and watched as the man in black kicked Qui-Gon down, before running back over to collect Anakin, his eyes murderous. Anakin scrambled up and began to run as fast as his legs would carry him, but the man was faster, and he scooped Anakin up like he weighed nothing. Anakin again, began to scream and kick and cry. He screamed for Qui-Gon who lay there in the sand, his body unmoving. He reached out, hoping that someone, anyone would hear him and help him. He felt something get injected into his neck and fought to stay awake. Tried to yell, but the sound died in his throat. Tried to keep his eyes open, but the sky and the land began to blur together until it was all black.

* * *

“I lost the boy.” Qui-Gon whispered, his voice hollow. They were back on the ship, heading towards Naboo. In the medical bay at his side was Obi-Wan and standing by the front door was the handmaiden from earlier, who Qui-Gon suspected was the real queen.

“What?” She yelled, horrified. “We have to go back for him!”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We can’t.” He replied, dejected. “It’s either the boy or your people. We had to make a choice.” The handmaiden’s shoulder’s slumped and she looked at the ground.

“But he was just a boy.” She whispered, her voice shaking. In her hands, she played with the small necklace that he had given her. The carvings were simple, but it was the sincerity, the kindness in Anakin’s eyes when all he had known was hardship that made Padme want to help him. She gripped onto the pendant, and made a promise to herself, muttering under her breath so that no one could hear.

“And no doubt, was wanted for his potential.” Qui-Gon muttered. “I am sure that the man I faced out there was a sith- and they had also found out about this boy’s potential.”

“So what now, master?” Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon sighed.

“For now, we go back to Naboo, and stop the blockade. We will inform the council of what happened, and we will go from there.” Qui-Gon paused before continuing to speak.

“If this boy is really the chosen one, and the sith have gotten a hold of him before we did… well the consequences could be incomprehensible.”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It could mean the end of the order. Of the republic.” Qui-Gon replied.

* * *

“What have you done with the boy?” Qui-Gon shouted at the sith lord. Obi-Wan was behind a ray shield, but he could still hear his master demanding to know what they had done with the child they had taken. The sith didn’t respond, verbally, but barred his teeth at Qui-Gon. He again demanded to know what happened to Anakin, but the sith again gave no response. The ray shields dropped again, and Obi-Wan rushed forward, ready to help aid his master when they turned back on, trapping him. Rendering him helpless as he watched the sith run his blade through his master. Obi-Wan yelled, and the sith lord look at him, a smile spreading across his face, but there was no joy in his eyes. He rushed forward, his rage unbalancing him as he attacked, and attacked. Finally, while he was hanging on for dear life, did he reach out, into the force and center himself again. Calling on his master’s saber, he leapt, and swung forward, slicing the nightbrother in half. Obi-Wan rushed over to Qui-Gon and held his master in his arms.

“Obi-Wan.” He said between labored breaths. “You must find the boy.”

“I will, master, I promise” He replied, his voice shaky.

“You must… find him.” Qui-Gon said before his body gave out, and he was limp in Obi-Wan’s arms.


	2. The Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you're registered to vote!

Sidious stood behind his desk, looking out of his window. Watching as the smoke and flames rose from the jedi temple and into the sky. A cold grin spread across his face as he thought about how the jedi were being gunned down as he stood there, watching their temple burn to the ground.

“Only one of you can be my apprentice.” Sidious said without turning around.

“You dare compare my skills to this, child?” Dooku spat out, glaring at Vader. He narrowed his gaze in return, wanting to do nothing more than run his saber through Dooku, cut off his head and place it on his master’s desk, but he refrained. Instead he stood there, waiting for his next orders from his master, who’s shadow was long and dark, and stretched across the room.

“If you think Vader is a child than can be so easily defeated, then prove it, Tryannus.” Sidious seethed as he turned to face the two of them, his figure silhouettes by the light of the fire that was burning the temple down.

“I shall.” Dooku responded and ignited his blade. Vader ignited his and leapt forward, swinging down towards Dooku’s heart. Who blocked and blocked and blocked again.

“I’m beginning to enjoy this.” Dooku said with a grin. Anakin huffed and swung at him again, but Dooku was ready, and blasted him with force lightening, throwing him across the office. The light from the fire of the temple casted their shadows across the room, but Sidious’s dominated over both of theirs. Vader’s hair caught the light, and it reflected in his curls. Dooku snarled, infuriated at the thought of this boy beating him in combat. While Vader had grown over the years, he was still a child as far as he was concerned.

Suddenly, Vader was back on his feet, and pressing the advantage. And Dooku blocked, and blocked, but he was steadily losing ground. Even if he were a better duelist, he could not match the brute strength that Vader had. And it was only growing as time passed. The fear began to creep into his heart, and while he tried to use the dark side to call on it, to aid him in his fight, it instead distracted him.

Vader had cut off his hands. Dooku fell to his knees in shock, and he could hear Sidious’s cackle behind him. He looked over, his master was still a looming shadow, watching. Waiting. Vader held both his saber and Dooku’s up to his neck, ready to decapitate him, but he hesitated. And Dooku smiled.

“Kill him.” Sidious commanded. Vader looked at his master and then back at Dooku. And then he watched as Dooku’s head rolled away from his body and hit the floor. It was quiet.

“You should be proud.” Sidious said as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lord Vader.”

“Thank you, my master.” Vader responded, his voice hollow.

“Come.” Sidious commanded, and turned Vader around so he stared out at the flames engulfing the temple. They watched in silence as a speeder flew past, heading in the direction of the temple.

“How does it feel, Lord Vader, to watch the temple burn?” Sidious asked.

“It feels good.” He replied, his voice firm. “It is what the deserve.”

“Yes.” Sidious agreed. “After all, they did abandon you, did they not? Left you and the will of your kidnapper?”

“Yes.” Vader replied, thinking of how Qui-Gon’s body lay in the sand. Unmoving as he reached out for help, begging to be saved.

“But it was I that had saved you from Maul and gave you everything the jedi could not.” Sidious spat out.

“Yes Master.” Vader replied. “And I am grateful for all of the opportunities that you have given me to prove myself.”

“And now look at where their hypocrisy has gotten them.” Sidious said, amused. “They are being… slaughtered like animals, to use your terminology, Lord Vader.” Vader’s fist clenched underneath his gloves, but he maintained his composure.

“Yes, because they are animals.” He whispered, his voice full of venom. “They kidnap and abandon children. Telling them nothing but lies.”

* * *

Bail Organa was positive that he had never driven that fast in his life, but as he raced towards the temple, he knew that it was a matter of life or death. He knew that he had to try and find at least some survivors.

At least one.

He pulled up to the temple and exited his speeder as quickly as he could. A padawan ran up to him, deflecting blaster blots as he ran towards a possible escape route, but the clones gunned him down. Bail screamed and the troops turned to him.

“Sir, it is time for you to leave.” One of them said.

“And so, it is.” Bail responded, horrified at what he had just witnessed. He got back into his speeder and drove down to the lower levels of the temple. Waiting for his contact to reach him.

He heard a noise from above and watched as Master Yoda climbed out from a ventilation grate and leapt down into the seat next to him.

“Failed, I have.” He whispered, and Bail almost didn’t hear it over the roar of the fires. They rode in silence.

“Spoke of a Lord Vader, the clones did.” Yoda said after a moment.

“I have never heard that name before.” Bail replied, his voice weary.

“A new apprentice of Sidious, they are.” Yoda replied.

“Were there any survivors?” Bail asked. Yoda shook his head. Bail sighed.

“I’ve made contact with Master Kenobi and his padawan, they are waiting for us on Polis Masa.” He said.

“Good, that is.” Yoda replied.

* * *

Sidious stood there, with his apprentice at his side and they watched as a speeder passed by.

“The troops at the temple will be yours to command.” Sidious told him.

“Thank you, my master. I will not let you down.” Vader replied while bowing his head.

“Of course.” Sidious responded. “Go to them, Lord Vader.”

“As you wish.” He said, stepping over the bodies that lay near the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now im updating each large WIP about once a week, but that is probably going to change as my work/class schedule changes. So if this story goes more than 14 days without an update please bug me for the update. It probably means I forgot.

Vader walked through the halls of the temple, surveying the bodies of the children as he walked past. He could still hear their screams, feel their terror in the force. He kicked a body over, inspecting the blaster wounds, ensuring that the child was dead. He kicked another over. Its head lolled, lekku flopping on the stone floor of the temple. He stepped over her and examined another, taking their sabers off their belts as he walked. Handing them to the clone troopers who were waiting with boxes to put them in. What his master intended to do with them, he did not know.

Vader imagined that at one point, not too long ago, these hallways were full of jedi, going about their lives. But now it was cold and quiet, the only heat that could be felt was from the fires that burned across the temple. He placed the gathered sabers in a box and kept walking. Stepping over bodies, these children looked as though they could have been sleeping, were it not for the blaster marks that littered their bodies. The way that their chests didn’t rise or fall. The way that the force was still around them. Vader almost pitied them. Taken from their families at a young age, they did not know their parents. They did not know what it was like to be loved. In a way, he was glad they were dead. They couldn’t suffer anymore. And the galaxy would be free of the jedi at last.

But a small part of his brain wondered, questioned- as he turned over the body of a teenage boy, if he had become a jedi. If he had been one of the bodies. But the thought was crushed by his hatred of the jedi, and how they left him. How they abandoned him.

_ Yes, it was better that the children were dead.  _ He thought to himself as he entered a main clearing.

Around him, stood what probably once were great statues, but now their parts were scattered across what appeared to be a main hall. Pillars were missing chunks and were covered in scorch marks. Vader pressed onward, pulling his hood further down. There was nothing to hide from, but he felt as if he wanted to run away and hide from whatever lurked further inside of the temple.

“Lord Vader.” A clone trooper said. Vader looked away from the statue, and towards the trooper. All the men- now his men, had blue markings on their armor. He wondered what that meant. What jedi had been in command of them before he was.

But it wasn’t like it really mattered. The trooper bristled and shifted his weight.

“I’m Captain Rex, my lord.” The trooper said. “Lord Sidious said that you would be inspecting our work here, making sure that we killed all of those traitorous jedi.”

“Yes, that is correct.” Vader said while turning his head to the side. Whatever his master had done to make the troops so loyal, so effective, Vader was impressed by it. Almost afraid of it.

Almost.

“We have cleared all of the sectors of the temple, my lord.” Rex continued. “There were no survivors.” Vader smiled.

It was better that way.

“Excellent work, Captain.” Vader replied, as he looked back up at the statue. “And have you and your men gathered all of the sabers?”

“That’s correct, my lord. We have several large crates full of lightsabers that under your supervision, will be delivered to Lord Sidious.”

“Most impressive. We will leave now.” Vader replied, turning back the way he came.

He didn’t stop to look at the bodies on his way out.

* * *

“Come my boy, I have a gift for you.” Sidious said as he rested a hand on Vader’s shoulder. He guided him out of his office, and down the halls of the senate building. Vader had only been in here a handful of times, and so he wasn’t sure where he was going. But he trusted his master to guide him.

They eventually made their way to a hangar, and Vader watched as the clones moved around, high on alert ever since the order was passed. One of the troops approached them and bowed.

“My lord.” He said. “The armor has arrived on schedule.” Vader raised an eyebrow and looked at his master. While he couldn’t see much of his face from under the hood, he could see a smile start to spread, and the yellow, mismatched teeth that came with it.

“Bring the box forward, Commander.” Sidious commanded as he waved his hand. A clone trooper in yellow and white armor moved forward, pushing a crate with him. He stopped in front of the two sith lords, and stood at attention

“Open it, my boy. It’s yours.” Sidious said. Vader opened the box slowly, and at the top he saw a black helmet. Its eyes were tinted, and beneath it were more pieces of armor.

“Master, I…” Vader trailed off, speechless.

“If one is going to understand their enemy- “Sidious began

“One must study all of their aspects.” Vader finished, picking up the helmet in awe. He lowered it slightly and looked at Sidious.

“Do you think that there were survivors?” He asked tentatively. Sidious laughed.

“Of course, but over time they shall be wiped out.” Sidious replied. “And you will be the one in charge of overseeing that mission. We cannot allow for any traitors to upset the balance that we have created, Lord Vader.”

“Yes, Master.” Vader said as he bowed his head. 

“Come, come.” Sidious said as he continued to walk along. “I have great plans for you my boy, and they start with the jedi temple. It will be… refashioned into the imperial palace. There you will have a new set of quarters, and your armor will be waiting for you, as a gift from me to you.”

“And I am very grateful.” Vader replied.

“Of course.”

“Shall I prepare a shuttle, my lord?” The clone trooper asked.

“Yes… and make sure both of our belongings make it to the temple. I wish to eradicate the memory of the jedi as soon as possible, Commander.”

“Yes, my lord.” The trooper walked away.

* * *

Vader stared at himself in the mirror- looking at how the armor fit his body. It was black and it was imposing. It hid his identity. It protected him from blasters, from fire, from the cold, and it sealed him off from everyone else. He held the helmet in his arms, starting down at its eyes, looking at his reflection in them. A gaunt face. Yellow eyes. A thin scar on his face.

Would his mother even recognize him at this point?

Would he want her to know that this is who he had become?

He put the helmet on, hearing as it hissed and clicked into place. Hiding his tears from the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! check out my tumblr @sonderwalker


	4. The Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you are registered to vote!

“You called for me, master?” Vader said as he walked into the Emperor’s throne room and kneeled.

“Rise, Lord Vader. There is much to discuss.” Sidious responded. Vader stood up slowly, the weight of his suit pressing him down against the ground, the armor digging into his shoulders. He tried not to wince, but he knew that it would leave bruises.

“Senator Taa will be joining us shortly.” Vader wanted to open his mouth to question why, but the doors opened, and in waddled the senator, two of his female attendants at each of his arms.

Vader had only heard of Taa in passing, but what he saw disgusted him. He was well aware of the suffering that his people were going through on Ryloth. Yet their senator stood before them, dressed in the finest of robes and wearing the finest of jewelry. It was people like him that caused corruption to be so rampant throughout the galaxy.

The exact kind of corruption that Vader and his master were trying to squash from the galaxy.

“Senator.” The Emperor greeted. The senator bowed, his lekku moving forward as he did. It was times like this were Vader was glad he wore a mask. He was sure that if his master could see his face, he would scold Vader for appearing so unprofessional in front of their guest. Watching how the senator acted in front of the emperor made Vader marvel at his master’s power. He hoped to be just as powerful one day. Just as wise.

But that is what he was training for.

“Your majesty, Lord Vader.” Senator Taa began. “I am sure that you are aware of the situation on Ryloth.” He began tentatively. Vader raised an eyebrow under his mask but figured that they he was probably discussing another rogue rebel cell.

“We are aware of the… satiation.” The Emperor sneered. “But it seems as though your efforts in controlling your people have been… unsuccessful.”

“Please!” The senator begged. “I just need more time, more resources!” The Emperor raised his hand and the senator fell silent, but Vader could see how his body trembled.

Yes, Vader wanted to know what it was like to have this kind of power.

“Lord Vader and I will be accompanying you to Ryloth.” The Emperor said. “I am sure that we will be able to… persuade your people.” He nodded towards Vader.

“Of course.” Vader replied to his master.

“When… when will we be departing?” Senator Taa asked. The Emperor smiled.

“Immediately.” He waived his hand and the guards escorted the senator out. Once neither of them could hear his labored breathing anymore, the Emperor spoke to Vader.

“What did you think of our guest?”

“He is weak. Selfish. Only concerned with himself.” Vader said. His master nodded.

“All good observations, my apprentice.” The Emperor stood from his chair and stared out at the nighttime sky of Coruscant. “But Senator Taa is hiding something. And I intend to get to the bottom of it.”

“Hiding something?” Vader asked.

“Yes, my boy. Why else would he be so hesitant to have us come visit his system? The people of Ryloth are restless and have been since the clone wars. It is time that we showed them who is in control.”

“Yes, my master.” Vader responded.

Later, Vader stood in his chambers aboard _The Executor_. His left hand trembled, the muscles contracting against his will. Vader sighed and tried to clench his fist. He tried to squash down his worry- usually this only happened after his master had decided to ‘teach’ him using more ‘aggressive’ methods. But now it seemed to happen randomly. His eyes traced the pale scars that stretched up his arm, shaped like the lightening that his master used to teach him. His right hand, the prosthetic, did not have this problem, and responded to whatever input he gave it. He sighed. Perhaps, if he was a better apprentice, then this wouldn’t have happened. Regardless, he knew that he should bring it up with his medical droid at some point.

But it could wait.

“Lord Vader.” A voice said over the comm. “The Emperor is requesting your presence on the bridge.” Vader picked up his helmet and heard it click and hiss into place.

“I will be there shortly.”

* * *

Vader walked onto the bridge right as the star destroyer came out of hyperspace. There in front of them was the asteroid belt that the ship would have to navigate through to get to Ryloth. Ahead, he could see large gas giant planets that also orbited the same host star. But he knew that Ryloth was a rocky planet and would be deeper in the system.

“Glad that you could join us, Lord Vader.” The Emperor said, continuing to stare straight ahead.

“Senator Taa,” The Emperor continued. “Why don’t you inform us about any new recent developments that have happened on your planet.” Vader heard the senator gulp and tried not to laugh.

“Well,” He began. “There has been suspected rebel activity outside of the capital city. But soldiers have recently been dispatched to deal with the threat.”

“Good, good.” The Emperor replied. Vader didn’t know why. They both knew that Taa was lying.

“Do you have anything else to report?” The Emperor asked innocently.

“No… that is all for now.” He replied. The Emperor turned and shared a glance with Vader. He knew what it meant.

“My lords,” A captain said from behind them. “We have prepared your landing shuttle, if you would follow me.”

“Of course.” The Emperor said. “Come, Vader.” And he followed his master silently though the halls of _The Executor._

“My lords!” The captain shouted. “We have been attacked by rebels! It is important that we get you to safety as quickly as possible!” Vader looked over at his master, who had a slight smile on his face. He wondered what he saw. What he was planning.

“It appears, that the rebels have us out gunned.” The Emperor said. He turned to face Vader.

“What do you suggest we do?” Vader considered their options for a moment.

“Abandon ship. Let the rebels think they have shot us down.” Another hit on the port side rocked the ship, and all three men knew that they were out of time. The captain hesitated.

“You heard Lord Vader.” The Emperor snapped. “Abandon ship.”

“Yes, my lord.” The captain said, as he began to order everyone into the ejection seats. Vader sat next to his master, and they waited until they were shot of the shuttle. Time seemed to slow as they were ascending, and Vader used the force to enhance his senses. He could sense the demise of the pilot and co-pilot of the ship. Regrettable losses, but they were unavoidable. The ground came rushing up towards them and cut himself free of the restraints using his saber and landing on his feet. At Vader’s side, his master did the same. There was a silence between them, as they surveyed their surroundings.

“The rebel base must be close by.” Vader said after a moment of silence.

“I agree.” The Emperor said. Suddenly, they heard a tree branch break behind them. They both turned and in front of them was a little girl. She looked famished, and Vader wined. He remembered what it was like to go without food. How painful hunger was.

“Come here, child.” The Emperor commanded, beckoning the child closer. The air around them was still and cold. The child did not move. After a moment, the Emperor frowned and reached his hand out, forcing the girl to approach. She was shaking with fear.

“Where did you come from, young one?” The Emperor questioned her. She shook her head. “Do you know who we are?” She nodded. Vader had no idea what his master intended to do with a girl so young, and clearly so malnourished to the point where she would hardly be useful for them.

“Where are your parents?” He asked her. She didn’t move. The Emperor frowned.

“I grow tired of waiting for you to speak, girl.” He spat as his hand moved closer to his face. Suddenly, the impulse to stand between his master and the girl was too great, and Vader placed himself in harms way.

“What are you doing, apprentice?” The Emperor whispered.

“This girl is of no use to us. We should leave her.” Vader said, trying his best to make sure he spoke evenly. He knew that defying his master often didn’t end well for him.

“Oh? And what do you suggest?”

“That we find an adult, who will be able to give us more information.” Vader replied, his tone resolute. The Emperor smiled.

“Step aside, Vader.” Vader stepped aside, his boots crushing the small pebbles underneath his feet. He watched as his master placed a hand on her head, and she tried to recoil and scream. He watched as she screamed and cried. He was sure that any of the animals, or rebels could hear them by this point. She fell silent, and collapsed onto the ground, dead. One of her lekku brushed against his boot and he kicked it aside.

“Your observation was correct; the rebel base is nearby. Right outside of the capital. We must head east.” The Emperor said. He turned to face Vader.

“Are you ready to go hunting, my apprentice?” The Emperor asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	5. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is hard but i am trying and that is what is important!

Vader was surprised that his master moved at such a slow pace. He knew that when he wanted to, Sidious could move faster than the blink of an eye, using the force to his advantage. But instead, they walked through the forest slowly, Vader having to slow his steps so that he could stay behind his master.

He didn’t know where they were going, but he knew that whatever his master saw was going to be reliable information. It always was. The rocks and sticks crunched under his feet and Vader wished that he could remove some of the armor- or at least the helmet. But his master had insisted that he wear it. And he had to obey his master.

Vader sighed, trying not to think about his punishment that would be coming once this mission was over for being so defiant. He didn’t think that the girl would be of any use to them- she was too young and looked half starved. But again, his master had proved him wrong. One day, Vader hoped to be as strong and wise as he was.

And that was why he found himself walking two steps behind him, as he always did. In the distance, he could see the capital city of Ryloth, the tall buildings rising over the trees. But his master paid it no attention, instead continuing his journey east towards where the rebel base was.

“I can sense your impatience, my apprentice.” Sidious said, “We will arrive at the base soon enough, and then I will show you what it means to defy the empire. To defy me.”

Vader already knew what that meant. “Yes, master.”

“And we can see how many other traitors will be willing to give us information.”

“Yes, master.”

“However, I think that death is more than a fair price to pay for their crimes. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, master.”

Sidious stopped walking, and Vader stopped, two steps behind him. He held up a hand, wrinkled, scared, pale. But Vader was not fooled by its appearance. He had been shocked by the lightening that would come out of there more times than he could remember. Something his medical droid warned him about.

“Do you sense that, my apprentice?” Sidious whispered, his voice barely audible over the rustling of the trees and the roar of the ships above them.

“Yes, master.” He could hear their voices, feel their fear, their hopes at making it out alive. Ahead, covered cleverly with branches and rocks was a door. And he knew that the rebels were inside. He knew that his master was smiling under his hood.

“Well, Lord Vader. Let us go catch our prey.”

“Yes, master.”

They walked silently towards the door, and Vader was expecting Sidious to pull out his sabers, cut down the door, and then slaughter all the rebels inside.

Instead, he knocked, and took a step back. 

“Do not question my methods, my apprentice. In time, you too shall learn the value of patience.” Sidious said before laughing to himself. The door opened slowly, but no one came out.

Suddenly, blaster fire shot out from the doorway, and Vader activated his saber, ready to defend himself. But they all froze in midair. As his master raised his arms, the firing stopped, the shots floating centimeters away from their face. He tried to hide his shock. Seeing his master wield such power, such control, Vader was grateful that Sidious had taken him as his apprentice and saved him from his kidnapper all of those years ago. From inside, shouts and screams echoed out towards them, and Vader relished in their fear. He watched as his master dropped his arms again, sending the blaster blots back from where they came.

They were all dead. He felt it in the force. Stepping inside, Vader’s boots squished a pair of lekku underneath them. He pulled his foot away in disgust, the blaster wound in the middle of the rebel’s forehead still smoking as he kicked the body over. Alarms began to go off, and the base was now lit by red lights.

It had a crude design. He knew that the rebels struggled for money, but he didn’t think that it was this bad. He was sure that they would eventually be crushed by the might of the empire. It was only a matter of time. They proceeded further into the base, the sirens blaring over them as instructions were recited from the speakers.

It was too late for them, and both Vader and his master knew it. More rebels appeared in front of them.

“We’ll hold them off while you run!” A man shouted. Sidious laughed.

“Now, my apprentice, it is your turn.” He said, stepping to the side. Vader stepped forward, relishing in the power of the dark side as he used the force to yank the blasters out of their hands. He used the power to throw his saber, beheading the man who spoke earlier, his jaw slack when his head hit the floor and rolled away. He used the power to cut down another woman who tried to attack him, slicing her in two. And he used the power to lift the others that were too far to reach with his blade into the air, curling his fingers inward to crush their windpipes.

They dropped on the floor in front of him.

“Most impressive.” Sidious said. “Your powers grow stronger ever day.”

“Thanks to your training, master.” Vader replied, pleased at the compliment. Sidious resumed his place, two steps in front of Vader as they continued to make their way through the base.

“You are quite skilled with droids, perhaps these could be of some use to you.” Sidious said, gesturing at the various R2 units that had been shut down, and were now sitting against a wall.

“They are too old- and some are not worth repairing.” Vader said, taking a closer look at the unit closest to him.

“I am not sure what else you expected from a terrorist organization on a planet that has struggled to feed its people for years.” Sidious replied nonchalantly as they continued walking. Ahead, Vader could hear more footsteps, but they were too organized to be rebels.

“My Lords!” A stormtrooper exclaimed as he approached them. “What are you doing here? When we heard the news, we had assumed the worst!” Sidious waived his hand.

“It will take more than a puny rebel attack to strike me down.” He spat out. He stepped over another body as he continued to approach the storm trooper.

“Of course.” The stormtrooper said quickly and Vader smiled underneath his helmet.

“I shall inform Senator Taa and Captain Needa of your survival immediately.”


	6. The Senator

“I am overjoyed to see that you are in such good health, your majesty.” Padme said as she walked into the throne room, curtseying before speaking again.

“I imagine that the last two weeks have been quite stressful for you.”

“And you as well, Lord Vader.” She said as she stood up straight. Vader looked at her from beneath his mask, his scowl growing deeper with each second that he continued to stare. Her dress billowed out behind her, shades of dark purple and blue that swirled around her body. Her hair was done up into perfect buns, with crystals hanging from her ears. She was beautiful.

He hated her. She was the same girl, who had given him promises of freedom and adventure all those years ago. Only to be complicit and abandoned him when he needed her. Only to rush off back to her shiny silver ship, leaving Anakin to toil in the sands of Tatooine, and be taken by Maul.

But he knew that she was a prized possession of his master. He knew that she was probably a rebel spy, severing a planet full of imperial loyalists. The thought of how that must be slowly tearing her apart made him smile. And for each occasion that he suggested that the senator be killed to his master, he was always stopped. Told that there were bigger plans for her. Told that because the people loved her, her death would not be taken lightly. Told to be patient. Told to let go of his past.

But his past is what fueled his anger, his desire, his drive in the dark side. If he let go of that, he wasn’t sure what else he would have left.

“Come closer, my dear.” The emperor beckoned, waving his hand.

“It has been too long since we have last spoken.”

“Indeed, it has.” Padme replied, a smile on her face. But Vader could see right through it, and he was sure that his master could as well. The woman was lying through her teeth, and while she may have appeared sincere to someone that was not force sensitive, that was not the case here.

“Tell me, what do you think drives the people of Ryloth?” The emperor asked, lacing his fingers together. Vader grinned behind his mask. Padme swallowed thickly before responding.

“The people of Ryloth have suffered greatly due to The Clone Wars.” She began. “Perhaps they feel… disenfranchised by the outcome of the war.”

“And why do you think that my dear?’ The emperor asked her while smiling.

“The separatist occupation of the planet was particularly hard for many of Ryloth’s citizens. Many are still lacking basic access to food and water.”

“This is true.” The emperor said, leaning back into his chair. “Lord Vader, what do you think?”

“I think that the people of Ryloth have chosen to rebel out of ignorance. They have yet to see how powerful and prosperous the empire truly is.” He replied, his mask hiding the smug look on his face.

“Precisely.” The emperor hissed, leaning forward in his seat, and looking at Padme.

“My lord, perhaps I misunderstood but- “Padme began hastily.

“All the more reason for you to be sent on this next mission.” The emperor countered.

“The people of Ryloth have yet to see the power and might of the empire-  _ my _ empire.” He began.

“And it is you and Lord Vader who will show them.”

“What?” Padme exclaimed, but quickly caught herself and regained her composure. If it weren’t for her outburst at the situation, Vader would have said something similar. But he bit his tongue, anyway, not wanting to inflict any ill will from his master.

“Is there a problem, Senator Amidala?” The emperor asked softly.

“No, my lord. There is no problem.” She replied, looking down at the lush red carpet of the throne room.

“Wonderful.” The emperor said, before rising from his throne.

“Come,” He said, waving his hand at Vader who followed him immediately.

“We are going on a walk.” The emperor said, gesturing to Padme as well before leaving the throne room, Vader two steps behind.

* * *

“I want you both to look around.” Sidious said as they walked through the gardens of the imperial palace. Padme had been here before- several times in fact. Back when these were the gardens of the Jedi temple.

“Look at how life flourishes here- given the safety and security, the wealth that the empire has brought people here.” Sidious said, pointing upwards at the speeders that passed through the sky.

Padme wanted to scream, she wanted to pull out her blaster and fire it at him at point blank range. But given the stories that she heard about Vader; she didn’t think that she would even be able to pull the blaster out from underneath her robes before he had his lightsaber drawn, ready to strike her down.

So instead, she focused on the flowers in front of her, grateful that the emperor had not taken all of the life out of the temple.

“We would like to show the people of Ryloth that the same is possible for them.” Sidious said.

“By any means necessary.” He added on with a sickeningly sweet smile. Sidious stopped walking and turned to face Vader and Padme.

“I do not think that this task will be particularly challenging for either of you.” He said, the smile still on his face.

“I have watched as both of your skill sets have grown over the years. I am trusting you both with a mission of utmost importance. Any rebels that you see are to be eradicated _immediately_.”

Padme gasped softly.

“Am I understood?”

“Yes, my lord.” They both replied in unison. Padme turned to look at Vader, but he was impossible to read. His face was covered by that horrid mask, and his stiff body language didn’t give anything away. She liked to think that she was good at reading other people’s emotions. But Vader was a complete enigma to her.

“When do we leave for Ryloth, my lord?” Padme asked as her heart continued to sink even further at the thought of all of those who were going to suffer.

“You and Lord Vader will leave immediately.” He replied, turning back to watch the speeders pass above.


	7. The Journey

“Perhaps, my lady.” Sabe suggested as she closed another suitcase. “It would be wise to leave behind some of your more… personal possessions.”

“How so?” Padme asked, placing her earrings into a box, watching as the light was reflected off of the surface of the precious metals and gems.

“Well, we wouldn’t want any of your most valuable items getting damaged. Ryloth is still technically a war zone.” Sabe began.

“And you will be staying on an imperial cruiser. With Lord Vader.”

“He probably does not appreciate these things in the same way I do.” Padme said with a small smile.

“Not to mention.” Sabe continued. “That his men have already informed us that they will be searching through your belongings before they are brought onboard.”

“What?” Padme exclaimed, quickly turning to face Sabe.

“So, any… belongings that could be damning if Vader found them, should stay safe with the rest of us, my lady.” Sabe said. “As only Captain Typho and I have been permitted to go with you.” Padme sighed, turning back to face her jewelry box. But instead, the small, wooden pendant that she had received all od those years ago caught her eye. It was there, next to the box, the carvings worn with all of the times she had rubbed her thumb over it while she was nervous.

It was like a good luck charm. But if only the maker had shared its luck. Padme picked up the pendant, running her thumb over the carvings once again. She could use some good luck right now.

“I’m assuming that all of my communications will be monitored as well, won’t they?” She asked, placing the pendant into the box with her other jewels.

“That is correct.” Sabe replied. Padme sighed.

“However, as I’m sure you’re already aware, the emperor has already announced your joint… assignment with Lord Vader. He has been praising it extensively on the holonet.”

“Has he?” Padme asked, looking back at Sabe, her eyes narrowing.

“He has.” Sabe said. They both rolled their eyes in unison.

“How such a decrepit man came from such a beautiful planet as our home world, I’ll never know.” Padme said, turning back to close the box holding her jewelry.

“That could be considered treasonous, my lady.” Sabe replied as she took the box from Padme.

“And I am sure Lord Vader takes treason accusations more seriously than most.”

“Probably. He is Sidious’s lapdog, after all.” Padme muttered. She stood from the edge of her bed, and walked over to her closet, grabbing a few dresses and placing them on the bed so they could begin to pack them.

“Sabe.” Padme said after a moment of silence. “Have you ever wondered what his face looks like?”

“No,” Sabe replied, turning to face Padme. “Why?” She frowned.

“Well,” Padme began, “I don’t think that anyone has seen his face before.” She placed a dress inside a suitcase.

“Actually, I don’t think anyone had even heard of him before… before the republic fell.” She continued.

“I think you’re right. I can’t remember hearing about anyone named ‘Vader’ before the first Empire Day.” Sabe said as she placed another dress inside of the suitcase.

“Do you… do you think we might get to see his face?” Padme asked tentatively.

“Probably not.” Sabe said while shrugging. “And I’m not sure I’d want to see who, or what is underneath that mask.”

“The emperor is expecting for us to go to two formal banquets on Ryloth, to welcome our arrival, and for our departure.” Padme explained. “Surely he has to take off his mask to eat.”

“He would. If he was a living creature.” Sabe said. “There are rumors that he is just a droid, or a cyborg.”

“But they’re just rumors.” Padme said, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure that after this mission, some will even start rumors that Vader and I are a romantic item.

“God, I sure hope not.” Sabe muttered as she placed the last dress inside of the suitcase.

“The holonet has nothing else to say aside from propaganda, so they just come up with the wildest things.” Padme said and laughed.

* * *

“It is an honor to have you aboard, my lady.” A storm trooper said to her as she exited her cruiser. The first thing that hit her was the size of the hangar.

She knew that imperial star destroyers were massive. But she hadn’t expected for them to be this large. Around her, men in white, grey and black bustled about, shouting orders and moving things around the hangar. The colors were monotone- everything looked the same if she didn’t focus hard enough. The only thing that stood out where the troopers in blue and white armor.

She wondered what that meant.

“I am Captain Rex.” The trooper said. “And Lord Vader has assigned me to be the head of your security detail for the time being.”

“I am the one who is in charge of Senator Amidala’s security.” Captain Typho said, placing himself between Padme and Rex. Rex, however, didn’t seem to be phased.

“That may be true, but most senators are not entering active war zones on an imperial star destroyer.” Rex replied. “My orders come directly from Lord Vader. You are welcome to express your opinions to him, if you’d like.”

“Why does your armor look different from the other troopers?” Padme asked as she watched the men board her ship and begin to unload her belongings.

“Men who are a part of Vader’s first wear white and blue armor.” Rex explained as he turned to gesture towards the hangar.

“And as you can see, most men here aren’t. Lord Vader has instructed for me to show you all to your quarters, so please follow me.” Rex said as he turned back to face them

“What’s so special about being in Vader’s first?” Padme asked as they began to walk down the halls. She noticed that Rex was right, most of the men wore some kind of black or grey uniform. And even many of the troopers only had white armor. Making the blue stand out even more. 

“We are the best legion in the empire’s entire army.” Rex replied. “No legion is more successful, than ours.”

“Is that so?” Padme asked, her voice shaking slightly as they entered a lift. She shared a glance with Sabe.

“That is correct, my lady.” Rex replied as they began to ascend. “We were the legion that marched on the Jedi temple, and purged it of those who were not loyal to the empire.” Rex said.

Another shared glance. How could these men believe such things? And how did Vader retain command of them all? The doors opened and they stepped out into another hallway in relative silence.

“Your quarters are just up ahead, my lady.” Rex said, pointing down the hall. “I’m sure Lord Vader will want to speak with you in person once you’ve unpacked.”

“Right.” Padme muttered, sharing another glance with Sabe as Rex opened the door.

“Thank you, Captain for escorting us, but I am sure that Sabe and Captain Typho and I can handle it from here.”

“Of course, my lady.” Rex said, bowing his head slightly before leaving them by themselves.

The quarters were spacious, and monotone- just like everything else on the ship. Shades of grey and black made up most of the colors in the room, save for the viewport which showed her Coruscant’s surface below. The desk, and floors, however, were all black. To her left, were two smaller guest quarters, in which she assumed that would be for Sabe and Typho. And to her right were more rooms. She leaned forward, spying what looked like an entrance to a fresher and the bedroom, which both had the same monotone color scheme.

“Would you like me to help you unpack, my lady?” Sabe asked, but Padme shook her head.

“No, I’m alright.” Padme said. “Thank you though.” She turned to walk out of the office space and towards the bedroom.

It was underwhelming. The grey and black of the room made it seem even smaller than it actually was. But she did appreciate the large viewport over the bed, and stared out of it for a moment, watching the stars twinkle in the distance.

By the bed were several boxes, and she could tell just by the way that the lids were placed, that her belongings had already been searched through.

That thought made her feel as if she were an intruder in her own body.

But at least she had made sure that she left any and all ties to the rebellion hidden in her apartment.

She opened the first box, and at the top was the same small pendant that she had been holding earlier. She picked it up and ran her thumb over the design again.

It was cold.


	8. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the semester is over!!!!!!!! yay!!!

“My lady.” Rex said as he entered the room. “Lord Vader is requesting your presence on the bridge.” Padme looked up from the datapad that she was reading and made eye contact with Sabe and Typho. No one said anything to each other, but the tension in the room was clear. Rex shifted on his feet slightly, aware of it as well.

“Is my security team allowed to accompany me?” Padme asked, turning to face Rex and setting the datapad down on the desk. The trooper held up his hand, and Padme wished that they were allowed to take off their helmets so that she could see his face.

“That will not be necessary.” He stated. “The bridge of the _executor_ is more than secure enough.” Padme stood from her seat and walked over towards Rex. She paused, taking a moment to turn back and face Typho and Sabe. They were both now on their feet as well, Typho looking at Rex with barley contained annoyance, and Sabe looking at Padme, with an unreadable expression.

She turned back to face Rex and tried not to think about it.

“Lead the way, Captain.” Padme said, gesturing towards the door. Rex nodded and left, but before she followed, she turned to face her team again.

Sabe nodded at her. She turned back and followed Rex down the hall.

* * *

As they made their way through the halls of the ship, Padme noted that they must be getting closer to the bridge as she watched the uniform that the men wear change. In the hangar, she was surrounded by troopers wearing either white or black plastoid armor. But now, as the continued to ascend through the levels of the ship, there were less and less men wearing armor, and more and more men wearing cloth uniforms. They matched the decor of the ship- or lack thereof. All of the uniforms were either grey or black, with different markings on the front to show their ranking. Suddenly, Padme felt self-conscious about her appearance, and hunched her shoulders slightly. In her purple dress with a matching golden hair piece, she was sure to stand out amongst all of the imperial officers.

Ahead, was a series of blast doors. Rex stopped walking and turned back to face her. His bright white and blue armor stood out in a significant contrast to the rest of the ship, as did the rest of the men of his legion. She figured that was how they stood out even amongst their own. The blue on their armor made them stand out even more now that Padme had gotten to see even more of the ship and the men aboard it.

The moment in front of the door felt like nothing at all, and it felt like a year had passed in the same amount of time. The blast doors opened, and Padme stepped forward after Rex.

The bridge was huge- and dark. Men moved about muttering to themselves and glancing at both Padme and Rex as they walked forward, towards the view port in the front of the bridge. She looked around and through the view ports that surrounded the bridge, saw the stars beyond, and the asteroid belt that surrounded the edge of the Ryloth system. She continued to walk forward, her head held high, despite the fear that was curling in her stomach.

“Lord Vader.” Rex said, stopping in front of him. There, past Rex, she could see Vader. His helmet reflected the light of the stars around them, his hands clasped behind his back. He was tall, and it felt as if the air had dropped several degrees in temperature as she stood there behind him.

“Senator Amidala.” Vader said, still facing forward. “I hope that you have found your accommodations to be… acceptable.”

Padme swallowed thickly. “They have been more than acceptable, thank you.” She replied. She was waiting though- hesitant to hear what Vader had to say. There was no way he had asked her to be escorted up here, only to ask her about her temporary living quarters.

“The emperor wishes for me to inform you that Senator Taa would like for you to attend a banquet this evening, after a formal tour of the capital city.” Vader said, turning around to face the two of them. He nodded at Rex, who saluted and the left, leaving Padme alone with him.

Things seemed to slow down around him, his darkness drawing her in. She was afraid- but she had no concrete reason to. All she knew about him were rumors. She had never been alone with him before. She had no idea who was under that helmet. Or if anyone was even under that helmet. 

“Of course.” Padme said, nodding her head. “Will you be attending as well?” She asked, staring at where she assumed his eyes were. The only thing that started back at her however, was her own reflection.

“I am not a politician.” He replied. Padme quickly looked away, her face heating up with embarrassment.

“Lord Vader, Lady Amidala.” A voice said from behind her. She quickly turned to see an officer approaching them. She wanted to know who was talking to her, but all of the imperial officers looked the same after a while. They all blended in.

“Admiral.” Vader responded. Her eyebrows shot up. An admiral?

“The shuttle is ready to take you and Lady Amidala down to the surface of Ryloth, where Senator Taa awaits your arrival.” He continued.

“Very good, admiral.” Vader said, brushing past both of them and continuing to walk forward. Padme watched as he passed by and then looked at the admiral.

“Coming, Senator?” Vader asked as he stopped in his tracks for a moment. She huffed, but quickly rushed to catch up to him.

* * *

Padme watched as the ramp lowered and she followed as Vader walked down. His boots made a loud thumping noise against the metal of the ramp, his cape flowing out from behind him. Behind them both were his men- in the white and blue armor that Rex had been wearing. Ahead, she could see Senator Taa, and an aid of his to either side.

“Lord Vader,” He began while bowing deeply. “We are honored to have you here.” He stood back up and smiled at Padme.

“And Senator Amidala- it is so good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Senator Taa.” She replied, bowing slightly as well. But Vader stood still, the only part of him that moved was his cape in the wind.

“Let me show you to the speeders that will be taking you to the city.” He said hastily, gesturing for them to follow him. They did, but Padme couldn’t help but take occasional glances at Vader. His mask was as impervious as ever though, and she had no idea what he was thinking.

The climbed into the speeder without a problem and began to fly through the city. However, there were no cheering crowds to welcome them on the streets. People seemed to be staring at them with an expression of horror- or defeat. Either way, they never stayed in one place for too long for her to get a good look. She tried to smile and wave at the residents, but they all turned away from her instead. They passed by buildings that looked like they were on the verge of collapsing, and when Padme tried to ask about it, Senator Taa instead asked her about how her trip over from the core worlds was instead.

And when they passed by another large wall covered in graffiti, she wanted to ask what was behind it, but the question died on her lips when she saw something in particular.

The symbol of the rebellion. The curved wings- mimicking the symbol of the Jedi order that had fallen with the republic. She gasped softly, and turned back to face Senator Taa, whose face was now more grey than blue. She was afraid however, to turn back and face Vader, who was sitting behind them.

“We are about to reach our first stop of the day.” Senator Taa said with a nervous chuckle.

“And who will we be seeing first?” Padme asked.

“These are people whose homes have been destroyed due to those terrorists that call themselves rebels.” Senator Taa replied, his lekku curling slightly as he spoke.

“Interesting.” Vader said from behind them, causing them both to jump in their seats. The speeder rounded a corner and then Padme saw a stage set out in front of them, and a crowd beyond that. Senator Taa got out of the speeder first, and offered a hand to Padme, helping her out as well. From behind, Vader got out in one swift motion, and it was then that she noticed just how long his legs were.

She turned to face the crowd in front of them. The sun was beaming down from above, casting their faces in a shadow. But she could still see the hopelessness in their body language, their desperation as parents held their children tighter once they spotted the stormtroopers behind her.

She wondered who the terrorists really were.

As she approached the stage to speak, she heard muffled whispers in the crowd. They were growing more and more unsettled, but she couldn’t tell why.

Then- it all happened at once.

Someone shot up a flare that exploded, showing the symbol of the rebellion. And that was all the agitation that the troopers needed before they began to fire into the crowd, shooting at what seemed like random people to her.

And she screamed. She screamed and sobbed and rushed forward, unable to tear her eyes away. She watched as people scattered and ran, and as Vader’s men aimed and took another civilian down. Someone grabbed her arm, dragging her back towards the speeder but she resisted, pulling away. But whoever held her arm was even stronger than she was and she turned to face them.

It was Vader.

“Senator, now is not the time to display your independent streak.” He stated firmly as he all but dragged her back into the speeder. An explosion went off around them and Padme flinched as small pieces of debris rained down around them.

“They’re civilians!” She exclaimed, gesturing towards where the crowd once stood. Her eyeliner was streaming down her face, but she didn’t care, there were innocent people being killed.

“No, they were not.” Vader said pointedly. “Several of the men in the crowd were armed, and even more had bombs on them.” Padme faltered, and looked back at him. In the reflection of his eyes, she saw her own tear-streaked face.

“What?” She whispered hoarsely, her body shaking slightly. “Then why…” She trailed off and looked away.

“I wasn’t aware… that the situation was as serious as it had become.” Padme replied, looking back up at Vader.

“There was no need to inform you at the time. You are here as a diplomat.” Vader stated, letting her arm go. She sighed and looked back out into the crowd.

“Then, what are you here for, Lord Vader?” She asked him, watching as the troopers descended into the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	9. The Banquet

_“What are you here for?”_ The senator has asked him earlier. He hadn’t replied.

He wasn’t sure.

He was here because his master sent him, and he had to obey his master. But how could he explain the complexities of the sith to a senator? A senator who was far too idealistic, even in the direst of circumstances? A senator, who Vader was sure was a part of the rebellion, and he was simply waiting for her to slip up.

When he had been notified by his men about the strange pendant that the senator had packed, he at first considered looking at it himself. But he held back. There were more important things to consider, and while the pendant may be a potential rebel tie, or perhaps a symbol of something, Senator Amidala had yet to act on any of that.

“Are you sure that you will not be attending the banquet, Lord Vader?” Padme asked as she walked down the hallway. After the fiasco in the town square earlier, Vader had ordered everyone back to their temporary quarters in the capital. And that was where they stayed.

“I am not a politician.” Vader said, repeating his sentiment from earlier. Truthfully, he hated most politicians. And he was sure that if he had to sit there and watch as Senator Taa stuffed himself silly while his people starved in the street, then Senator Taa would not make it though the night. Vader would choke him, and make it appear as if he chocked on his food instead. Eating too fast and hoarding the wealth while people outside of the halls begged for scraps.

Why his master had ordered for him to not kill Taa, Vader would never know.

“But surely you must eat at some point.” Senator Amidala replied. Vader didn’t move. He continued to stare out of the window, watching as the citizens of Ryloth moved about below him.

He did eat- but it was usually when no one was around. And he only ate enough to sustain himself, not particularly caring for the taste of anything. But the imperial rations were mostly tasteless, and so Vader just ate them as quickly as he could.

Why his master had insisted on having him go through formal etiquette lessons, he would never know. His master had forbidden him from allowing other people to see his face. At first, he wanted them too. He wanted them to see that he was the boy that the Jedi abandoned, and left for dead. But as time passed, he understood why his master wanted it to be a secret.

When people met him, they didn’t know what to expect. And Vader loved the element of surprise. He loved feeling the fear in other’s hearts when they weren’t sure who, or what they were facing. They weren’t sure if he was alive. If he was a droid. Perhaps a cyborg?

None of them would ever get it right. His power didn’t come from machine, it came from the force, and the fury that burned inside of him.

He heard her footsteps approach. The click of her heel on the stone floor.

He turned to face her and watched as the sun sparkled off of her skin and lit up the jewels hanging from her hair.

She was beautiful, but he had no idea what he should do with that information. She had been beautiful then too when he first met her in that cursed shop.

But why she was here and insisted on speaking to him more than she had to, he didn’t understand.

“Is there something you need, Senator Amidala?” Vader asked.

“You didn’t answer my question from earlier.” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Vader sighed, grateful that his mask hid the sound.

“I am following orders.” He told her but bit his tongue. He could not expose the relationship between him and his master.

She wouldn’t understand.

Padme’s shoulders slumped, and Vader could tell that she was disappointed. But she managed her expressions well, her face barley changing at all.

“Well, perhaps it is for the best that you do not attend.” She said with a slight smile. “Most of these banquets are boring anyway.”

Vader’s eyebrows shot up. Was that humor? Was she trying to make him laugh. What was the point? What was her motive?

As the silence grew between them, Padme checked the time.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “The banquet will be starting soon.” She inclined her head slightly.

“I will see you tomorrow then, Lord Vader.” She said and walked away.

Vader watched her go, unable to move from his spot.

* * *

“I just don’t understand him.” Padme said and sighed as she walked towards the banquet hall.

“What do you mean?” Sabe asked. “He’s the emperor’s lapdog- what more is there to understand?”

“No, my lady, you might be right about something.” Typho added.

“There has to be something in this for Vader as well, otherwise why else would he just blindly follow the emperor’s orders?” He asked.

Sabe shrugged. “I keep telling you, he’s probably a droid or cyborg.”

But Padme shook her head. “I don’t think so. He grabbed my arm earlier, and well… it felt like a flesh hand.” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“That probably didn’t make a lot of sense.” She mumbled.

“No, I understand what you mean.” Sabe replied softly, her voice barely audible over the noises that were coming from up ahead.

“And he has five fingers.” Padme noted.

“So, he’s human, or humanoid then.” Typho said.

“Then I guess you’re right, my lady.” Sabe replied. “There has to be something in this for him as well.”

“But what?” Padme asked. “What could he possibly want?”

“Power? Money? The ability to crush his enemies whenever he pleases?” Typho suggested.

“There are a lot of reasons for why someone would want to be in Vader’s position.” He continued.

“But for now, let’s turn our attention back to the matter in front of us.” Sabe said.

“Surviving this banquet.”

“Right.” Padme replied, nodding her head as two servants opened the doors to the banquet hall in front of them.

* * *

The sight was nauseating. Around her, people sang and drank and danced without a care in the world. Women moved about in scantily clad outfits- and the men in the room eyed them as if they were pieces of meat and not beings in their own right. On the tables in front of them were piles and piles of food.

How anyone could eat this much in one sitting, she would never know.

And at the front of the room was Senator Taa, surrounded by young and beautiful women, a large plate of food piled high in front of him. Music played, and Padme saw the musicians eyeing the food, want in their eyes.

But she knew that a quick speeder trip would take her to parts of the city where people were fighting over scraps of bread. Where people couldn’t afford to eat. And here she sat, watching as their Senator stuffed himself stupid instead.

“Senator Taa.” Padme greeted, throwing on her best fake smile as she approached his table. She tried not to grimace as he choked on the piece of meat he was eating.

“Senator Amidala!” He exclaimed; his mouth full of food. “Please sit, my dear!”

She sat, careful, avoiding stepping on bits of food that had fallen to the floor. As he turned his attention to speak to a high-ranking imperial officer, Padme spoke to one of his aids.

“How does all of this food get eaten?” She asked. The aid shrugged.

“People go get sick in the bathroom, and then come out and keep eating.” She replied nonchalantly.

“What?” Padme exclaimed. “What about the poor outside?”

“What about them?” The aid asked her back, her eyes narrowing.

Padme was flabbergasted. This explained why Vader didn’t want to come after all.

She couldn’t blame him.

* * *

He had taken off his gloves along with the rest of his suit, allowing the pendant to touch his skin. It felt foreign, yet familiar at the same time. The simple carvings. He ran his thumb over them.

They were supposed to bring good fortune to the wearer. He remembered making them, his mind stuck on the beautiful girl that had come into the shop that day.

She had even kept the same leather cord.

He ran his hand over the design again. How long ago had he done those carvings? How long had she kept the pendant?

His tears slid down his cheeks and splashed onto the palm of his hand and the pendant in the center. He didn’t want to, no, he couldn’t think about his life before this.

Anakin Skywalker was dead. He had died on Tatooine.

But when he looked in the mirror, and saw the person starting back at him, he wondered how true that was.

Gone was the tan skin that he had when he was young, replaced with dark circles and a scar by his right eye. But some of his freckles were still there, standing out even more now that his skin was pale from the lack of sun it saw.

He bit his lip, to stop himself from sobbing. But he couldn’t help it as a soft cry escaped his lips. He clutched the pendant in his hand and gripped the edge of the sink with the other.

And he sobbed. He cried, mourning the loss of the person who gave her that pendant.

But when he looked into the mirror, and saw his red and puffy eyes…

Anakin gasped.

They were blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	10. The Other

The next day, Padme sat in front of the mirror, perfectly still as Sabe put her hair through another elaborate hairpiece. She sat perfectly still as that is what she was trained to do, but her mind was racing. It was playing the scenes from yesterday’s banquet over and over in her head.

“Something bothering you, my lady?” Sabe asked as she completed another braid.

Padme sighed. “Sabe, do you think that Ryloth has enough resources, or are they just mismanaged?” Padme asked her, looking at her through the reflection in the mirror.

Sabe put a pin in her hair. “I’m not sure, my lady.” She took a tentative breath.

“But from what we saw at the banquet yesterday, I would guess it is a mismanagement of resources.”

“And why do you think that is?” Padme asked her trying not to move her head unless Sabe moved it to put something into place.

Sabe shrugged. “Some people are greedy, I assume. Not everyone is as selfless as you.” Padme sighed again, moving her head from side to side and watching as the jewels in her hair shined in the light.

They weren’t as beautiful to her now as they were before last night.

“What do you think Lord Vader wants to discuss with me?” She asked after a moment, her tone soft.

“Perhaps he wants to know about how the banquet went.” Sabe suggested. “He was also sent on this mission to try and calm the situation on this planet. Although I am pretty sure that you and him have different definitions of calm.”

“What do you mean?” Padme asked, looking away from the jewels and at Sabe again.

She shrugged and bit her lip. “I’ve heard stories, rumors.” She exhaled “That he moves faster than any other man, and can kill you without even touching you.”

Padme’s shoulders slumped. “I’ve heard those as well. I don’t know how true they are but…” She trailed off, thinking about how Vader didn’t hesitate to send his men into the crowd and gun down those who opposed the empire. She thought about how the men of Vader’s ship obeyed him without question.

“Do you think his men obey him out of fear, our out of loyalty?” Padme asked.

“It’s hard to say.” Sabe replied. “Based off of the little I know; I would say it’s a mix of both. His captain seems to be clearly loyal to him, and to the empire as well.”

“That’s a good point.” Padme noted. “But are they loyal to the empire because they’re loyal to him?” She mumbled.

“It’s hard to say. But I’m sure that you could find out more information during your meeting with him today, my lady.” Sabe replied. Padme nodded and stood up,

“Hopefully.” She said as she walked out the room.

* * *

“Lord Vader.” Padme greeted, bowing her head slightly.

“Senator,” He replied, turning to face her.

“I trust that the banquet went well?” He asked her as the light from the window he was standing in front of cast a shadow over his whole body.

Padme stiffened. “It… not exactly.” She began, her shoulders tense.

“Oh?”

“I believe that a part of the problem here on Ryloth is the mismanagement of the planet’s resources.” Padme began. “At the banquet, people ate until they were sick, and repeated the process over and over again, as many times as their hearts desired. Meanwhile, there were the poor starving in the street just outside of the banquet hall.”

“You sound disgusted, Senator Amidala.” Vader noted, tiling his head slightly.

“How could I not be?” She retorted; all formality forgotten. “There are people starving and Senator Taa sat there, eating enough food to feed several families.”

Padme took a step back, her eyes widening. “Forgive my outburst, my lord.” She said, bowing.

But Vader didn’t say anything, he only continued to study her. And she couldn’t see that he was smiling behind the mask. She amused him. How she had gone so long without falling into the same corrupt traps her colleagues did, was beyond him. But that is what made her so interesting.

“And how do you propose we fix this problem, senator?” Vader asked her after a tense moment of silence.

Padme looked up from the floor in shock that he didn’t seem to mind her rudeness at all.

“I suppose…” She began and tilted her head to the side. Vader watched the jewels in her hair glittered and sparkled.

“The corruption seems to be rampant throughout the entire government. It’s a clear abuse of power, and the wealthy are hoarding resources and not giving away excess to the poor.”

“And do you know how those people became so wealthy?” Vader asked her, genuinely curious about her answer.

Padme shifted for a moment, looking away.

“Slavery.” She whispered.

“What?” Vader replied, ice moving through his veins.

“Slavery.” She repeated again, louder this time. “The wealthy of Ryloth will sell their women to be slaves for the hutts, and even for other imperial officials.”

Vader felt hot fury rise in his chest. “Slavery is illegal in the empire, Senator. Surely you of all people would know that.”

“Nothing is illegal if you have enough money, Lord Vader.” Padme snapped back. “And what we have seen on Ryloth is clear proof of that.”

“The empire will not tolerate such blatant law breaking.” Vader replied to her, his voice set in stone.

“Oh?” Padme replied, crossing her hands over her chest. “Then why does the moff of this system have slaves? Specifically, slaves from this very planet?” Vader’s mouth opened and closed. He knew that the moff of the Ryloth system was not the best- she could be quite lazy and incompetent at times.

But slaves? What did she need slaves for after the empire gave her so much?

“It seems as though the issue of corruption is not as simple as you thought it would be.” Padme noted.

“Watch your tone, senator.” Vader growled. He saw her face falter, but surprisingly, she didn’t back down.

He wasn’t sure if it was because she was brave, or because she was foolish.

“The Emperor has sent me on this mission with you to solve the issue on this planet.” She pointed out. “And you said yourself that you are no politician.”

Vader grit his teeth. He knew she was right, but it was hearing his own words used against him that made his blood boil.

“We should start by seeing how the local government distributes resources for it’s people, and follow the chain of command up from there.” She noted, her posture relaxing when she realized that Vader wasn’t going to run her through with his lightsaber. Although she was sure that he wanted to.

“You can start there.” Vader replied, his tone clipped.

“There is something else that I wish to look into.”

Padme bowed her head. “As you wish, my lord.” She said, her voice sickeningly sweet. Vader watched as she turned to walk away, torn between admiration and disgust at her actions.

But he didn’t dwell on it for long. There were more important things for him to attend to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sonderwalker)


	11. The Dark Side of Wealth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very pumped for this chapter!

“Captain.” Vader said as he approached a group of men standing by the shuttle that they had come down in.

“Yes, my lord?” The captain responded, all of the men turning to face him.

“Where is Moff Mors?” Vader asked.

“I… I am unsure, my lord.” The captain began.

“I heard that she attended the banquet.” A woman who was standing next to the captain chimed in. Vader frowned- Senator Amidala had not mentioned seeing Mors at the banquet. And while she had no reason to disclose the information, he would have figured that she would have mentioned it if he saw her.

“I am asking for her current whereabouts.” Vader replied, his tone clipped. But the mask distorted his voice, and it didn’t carry across. “The emperor has placed her in charge of this system, and as such, she should be available.”

“Perhaps you should ask Senator Taa?” The captain suggested. “We can work on getting you in to contact as well, my lord.” The captain added on quickly. Truthfully, Vader didn’t think that the senator would know either, or pay attention. But he was sure that something else was amiss here. If the emperor had assigned her to this planet to prevent the very reason that he and Senator Amidala where here, then where was she? Disposed of by rebels?

No, that wouldn’t make sense. She was a Moff, and if she was killed by rebels, then the news would have reached him as soon as possible.

Something else was wrong.

“I will speak to Senator Taa.” Vader said, rolling his eyes- grateful for the mask. And then he turned and walked away quickly, his cloak billowing out behind him as he left.

Vader moved through the halls of the capitol building, reflecting on everything that had transpired. It was true that they had brought Senator Taa with them to Ryloth the first time- as it was his planet. But Moff Mors had been absent when he and the emperor landed, instead meeting them once they had reached the capital city.

The same meeting that had been delayed due to a rebel attack.

Vader’s frown grew.

And when there was the tour of the city with himself and Senator Amidala, Moff Mors was again absent.

His pace quickened as he walked towards the lift, the doors shutting behind him.

The ride up to Senator Taa’s office was so slow it was almost painful. Vader figured that perhaps they could move some of their funding for throwing large banquets over to fixing their buildings. But he doubted that a slow lift was very high on their priority list.

Finally, the lift stopped, and the doors opened. Vader stepped out quickly, each step echoing across the empty corridor.

“Where is Moff Mors?” Vader demanded as the door to Taa’s office opened. The man jumped slightly at his desk, his lekku curling slightly towards himself.

“Moff Mors?” He repeated.

“Yes, the imperial officer in charge of this system.” Vader snapped, his patience wearing thin.

“Today is her day off.” Taa replied sheepishly. “She never is avaible on Benduday.”

“Never?” Vader replied, exasperated.

“Never.” Taa whispered back.

“Well, then where is she going?” Vader asks.

“I…” Taa stopped speaking. Vader walked over towards his desk and leaned over him.

“You will tell me.” He growled. But the senator looked back up at him, before turning to face the floor.

Vader had enough. He brought his hand up, curling his fingers together and watching with the usual sense of satisfaction and disgust that mingled together as he chocked someone.

“I will not repeat myself, Senator.” Vader said over the sound of Taa gagging and gasping for air. He uncurled his fingers and watched as the senator fell forward onto his desk, gasping and coughing.

“Well?” Vader asked. Taa squeezed his eyes shut, his lekku curling even further inward.

“She’s-“Taa began, but gasped for air again. “She’s at the market on the far side of the city.”

Vader was silent, but now, Taa looked up at him.

“It is held in an old warehouse by one of the ports.” He continued.

Vader turned away from the senator and walked out without another word.

* * *

But while his first instinct told him to go and immediately hunt down Moff Mors, he wanted to know more about what she was doing. Why she was at this market, and what this market sold. So, he found himself back in his quarters, researching more about the city.

The part of the city where the market was the poorest part of the city. He sighed, but this time there was no mask to hide it. The outer layers of his armor had also been removed as well, and Vader stretched his arms out, wincing slightly at the soreness in his shoulders from holding up the weight of the suit. His arms dropped back down to his side as he continued to stare at the map and read more about the space port.

It seemed like a typical place where he would be able to find smugglers and pirates. But why a high-ranking officer such as Mors was there, he had no idea. Vader looked away from the map, and down at his helmet on the table next to it.

If he wanted to learn more information about this place, and about what Senator Amidala was saying, he needed to investigate this himself. But if he showed up as Vader, the masked enforcer of the empire, then he would be easily recognizable.

He left the helmet on the table, and instead went towards where he kept his spare clothes.

Vader inspected himself in the mirror. It wasn’t like he owned a large variety of clothing, and most of it was black and sleepwear. But he did have an imperial officer uniform that had been given to him during the first days of the empire, before his master had decided to keep him in the suit for all his appearances. Now, he was grateful that he had it. But it was strange to see himself in it. His hair was longer than the regulation cut for human males, and he had to be sure that he carefully stuffed his curls under the cap to make sure none of them slipped out. He was thinner than he thought he was- but that could have been due to seeing himself without the armor.

He didn’t think about it that much as he turned to leave his quarters.

Vader kept his head held low, and no one paid any attention to him. The monotony of the imperial uniforms allowed for him to blend in without any issues. He had carefully hidden his lightsaber within the inner fold of his top, close to his heart.

It was heavy, but it was a reminder.

He had no issues getting a speeder either. A trooper had seen him approaching where they had been keeping the speeders parked and offered to get him one before Vader had to say anything at all.

Which lead him to another problem. His voice.

No one that was alive, except for his master, knew what his real voice sounded like. But now, without the mask and the suit, anyone who he spoke to would know that voice.

It was a voice he tried to forget. It was too soft. Too emotional. Too human.

The trooper waved him over to a speeder, and Vader sped off without a word.

* * *

As he drove through the city, he watched as it slowly seemed to decay in front of him. Houses appeared to be more and more rundown until he was looking at shacks that were barley holding together. Or he was looking at rows and rows of abandoned homes, people wandering the streets between them in what was probably a drug induced haze.

He sighed. Things were much worse here than he thought.

But ahead, he could see the warehouse, and behind that was the space port. He parked in the shadow of an abandoned building, before hopping out of the speeder and making his way over.

But he didn’t make it to the building before he stopped. He could feel the fear, the suffering, the sorrow, of hundreds of lifeforms inside. Hear whispers of their thoughts, as they considered how little value their lives had left. Hear them talk about how the chains were too heavy, or how they didn’t want to be whipped again.

He thought he had left those things behind. The fire in his chest grew until it was white hot. He didn’t have to go inside to know what was there.

It was a slave market. Moff Mors was a slaver.

And then, he remembered his master’s words, about building a better place that didn’t need to rely on something so cruel as slavery.

But his master was cruel. And here were the slaves.

Vader stood in front of the building, the kyber crystal in his saber thumping along with his heartbeat.

He raised his hand, but then hesitated and lowered it.

He could kill everyone in there. Spare the slaves from more suffering and kill those who made them suffer. But the slaves…

The slaves.

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he pulled his saber out from beneath his clothes.

_“I had a dream where I came back, and I freed all of the slaves.”_

Anakin ignited the blade and walked inside of the building.

The slavers in there didn’t stand a chance. He used the force to pull their blasters out of their hands. Used the force to crush their bodies. Used the force to propel himself forward, his blade swinging towards more and more slavers. He cut them all down. His blade seemed to scream with his heart as he sliced through a human woman. Vader looked down at her head as it lolled and hit the toe of his boot.

It was Moff Mors.

More slavers approached him, but they were no match. He deflected their shots, ran his saber through their hearts, and cast them aside as he saw fit.

Then, he was the only one standing. The air smelled of burning flesh, and the room was quiet aside from the muffled sobs of the slaves. The pleas for them to spare him.

Vader raised his hand again. He waved it, and the locks on the chains of the slaves clicked. Their chains fell to the ground. And they ran. They ran away, parents hugging their children and sobbing. No one looked at him.

And he didn’t look at them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/)


	12. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going from writing found family in my other fic to writing this is like the author's version of whiplash

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but it was long enough so that there was no one else there. It was just him, standing in a room full of dead bodies. The stench of burnt flesh and blood wafted through the air, but he had grown so used to it, he found that it didn’t bother him.

What bothered him was his face. He saw it in the reflection of a pool of blood by his foot. Youthful, with a splash of freckles across his nose. A curl stuck out from underneath his hat and fell in front of his forehead.

His eyes, a twisted mix of blue and gold, stared back at him, their colors changing and flickering.

His heart, hammering hard and steady in his chest, the only sound he could hear aside from his breathing and the roaring in his ears.

He should leave soon, leave before someone came in her and saw what had happened. Saw what he had done. But he stood rooted to the spot, watching as the blood continued to spread on the floor and distorted his reflection.

He could sense them before he heard them, pirates who were looking to come in, seeing if they could find a woman to take home. A woman that couldn’t refuse them.

He contemplated killing them as well, but he knew that he also was supposed to meet with Senator Amidala later that day. She had seemed so confident earlier, so sure, with the slight smile on her face as she knew that she was right.

He wanted to choke her then. He wanted to compliment her on her bravery- or her foolishness. But she had been right, and now he didn’t know what to think.

But he knew that he needed to leave, and he figured that if the pirates outside saw him, that he would just kill them as well.

They didn’t. Too enraptured with the death and destruction that was inside of the building, neither of them noticed an imperial officer in a standard grey uniform walk past them, get on a speederbike, and head off back towards the other side of the city.

His mind was numb, his ears still buzzing with the high that the dark side gave him after killing so many. He rode past people and buildings, the bike kicking up dust into the air. He hardly smelled it- the stench of blood was still too strong in his nose.

A chill ran up his spine, snapping him out of his daze, and he noticed that the sun was starting to set, that the air was starting to cool. When was the last time he felt cold? The suit provided warmth for him, but before then… he didn’t want to think about it. As a child it felt as if he could never be warm enough, but now he had the suit that separated himself from everyone else and kept him warm.

And it left bruises all over his skin.

“Welcome back, sir.” A trooper saluted him as he pulled up towards the embassy and parked the bike. He hopped without a word, nodding at the trooper before quickly walking away, the sun setting behind him.

* * *

“Lord Vader will see you now, my lady.” Captain Rex said as he stood in the entranceway of Padme’s quarters.

“Thank you, Captain.” She said as she walked out. This time, she didn’t look back at Sabe and Panaka, but she was sure that they were sharing a look with each other.

The walk towards Vader’s quarters was silent, but her mind was loud. What did Vader’s quarters look like? Would he have any decorations? Any personal items? The quarters were temporary, but Padme had made sure to bring something that reminded her of home anytime she was away. A potted plant, a painting, something, anything.

But she had no idea where Vader’s home was.

She didn’t even know if he was human, but at least she knew that he wasn’t some kind of cyborg.

Why did he wear the suit? Did he have multiple kinds of the suit? 

And who was under it?

“Senator,” Vader greeted as the door opened. The quarters were bare. Nothing to indicate that anyone lived here. Everything was perfectly in place, and there wasn’t anything that suggested that there was someone under that suit.

Her shoulders sagged slightly, but she wasn’t sure about why she was disappointed.

“Lord Vader,” Padme responded, bowing slightly. The light from the setting sun streamed in through the windows of the room they were in.

“You may go, Captain,” Vader said, tilting his head slightly.

Padme turned her head to the side and watched as Rex saluted him and then left. She heard his plastoid boots hit the ground, straining her ears to hear them as they faded away.

But once it was silent, Vader spoke again.

"You were right.” Vader stated as he turned to look out of the window, clasping his hands behind her back.

“What?” Padme asked, clearly confused. She looked around the room, not sure if she should expect something strange, but it was empty. The same chairs that she had in her quarters were here, and the doors that lead to the bedroom were closed. The desk in the room where they were was also empty, and it made Padme wonder where or when Vader did any of his work.

“About the slaves. I found a market.” Vader clarified.

“How?” She asked, incredulous that someone would reveal that information so easily.

“Senator Taa is not strong minded and handed over the information with a little… persuasion.”

“Please tell me you didn’t harm him.” She replied, her face twisting into a disgusted frown.

“There is no need to worry.” Vader replied.

“And what did you do with the information?” Padme asked, not satisfied with the lack of an explanation.

“I found the slave market.”

“And then what? I don’t remember hearing any reports about anything, or-“ Padme said.

“Those reports, are not your business, _Senator_.” Vader snapped, and Padme closed her mouth.

“But we are supposed to be bringing peace to this planet together.” Padme replied quickly.

“My lord.” She added on, hoping it would be enough.

Vader slowly turned to face her, his large shadow seemed to almost swallow her, and she could have sworn that the temperature in the room dropped.

“Unless you intend to negotiate with slavers, then I think this mission is futile.” He replied after a tense moment.

Padme gasped and looked up at him, shocked at his words.

“What?”

“You heard me.” He replied,

“I- I did, but you didn’t answer my question. What did you do with the slavers?”

“I disposed of them.” He replied simply.

“So, you killed them.” She clarified.

Vader was silent, and the two of them stood there and stared at each other. The air was tense, the room growing darker as the sun continued to set, and Padme grit her teeth. She may not be able to see his face, but she would not give in.

She would get the information that she wanted.

“Did you ever find Moff Mors?” She whispered, her voice loud in the silence.

“I did.”

“And did you kill her?” She narrowed her eyes.

“I did.” But he didn’t remember doing it, so caught up in the euphoria of the dark side.

“How do you intend to explain this to the Emperor?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That is not your concern.”

“Yes, it is, my lord.” She snapped back. “I was the one who gave you that information, and so unless you intend on lying to the Emperor, the truth will come forward.”

“It will not be the first time that I have omitted information from his majesty.”

“What?” Padme asked and blinked, flinching slightly.

“I- I thought you just blindly served him.” She muttered, looking down at the floor.

“I am loyal to the Empire.” Vader replied simply.

“And to the Emperor?” She asked, looking back up at him.

It was dark in the room now.

“I must obey him.” Vader replied, and she wished that she could hear his actual voice.

“Why?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I must obey him.” Vader repeated.

“I must obey my master.” Vader said into the dark before he could stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! come talk to me on tumblr [@sonderwalker!](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/)


	13. The Glass House

“Master?” Padme exclaimed, her eyes wide at the figure that stood before her in the dark.

“The Emperor is your master? As if you-“

“I am not a slave, Senator Amidala.” Vader said as he cut her off abruptly, the room now engulfed in darkness.

“The Emperor is… my teacher.” He added on after a moment of silence.

“But you called him your master,” Padme pointed out and then crossed her arms over her chest.

“Is this like how the Jedi called their teachers ‘Master’?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

“Do not compare me to those _traitors_ ,” Vader snapped at her so forcefully that Padme flinched.

“Forgive me, my lord,” Padme muttered as she bowed her head, not sure if Vader could even see it at this point.

They stood there, under a heavy silence and Padme looked up as she heard the sounds of heavy boots move around the room.

Then, the lamp on the desk lit up, revealing Vader again.

In the warm light, it reflected off of his suit in a way that reminded her of gold or of a warm fire, but when those cold eyes, or where she assumed his eyes were, looked at her, that brief moment of warmth faded away, replaced with a cold and unsettling feeling instead.

“The Emperor is your teacher,” Padme repeated softly, unsure if she could believe what she was hearing.

“Indeed, he is,” Vader replied.

“Is… is he a good teacher to you?” She asked, thinking back to those years when she was queen and the Emperor had been her mentor then as well.

Thinking about how if she had known that the empire were his true intentions, she would have never supported him. But if Vader were also one of his students, his mentees, did this mean there was a chance, that she could have ended up in the suit?

The suit that now stood in front of her, reflecting the glow light of the only light source in the room.

“He is,” Vader said, not moving from his spot.

Had Padme known any better, she would have thought his body language was awkward, uncomfortable, like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Why are you in that suit?” She asked before she could stop herself and then immediately bit her lip so hard that she drew blood and tasted the remaining lipstick that was still on her lips.

She was ready, expecting for Vader to retaliate against the fact that she was asking so many questions, that she had no right to know these things.

“Why are you so curious, Senator Amidala?” Vader asked in return, and now Padme was flustered, looking at the ground for an answer.

There was nothing there except for worn tiles and her feet, the hem of her dress resting over the shoes that she had picked out that morning.

“Most people are curious about you,” she began slyly, looking back up at him and feeling the way her hairstyle pulled on the hairs by the nape of her neck as she lowered and raised her head.

“The Emperor doesn’t speak much of you, only that you are his second in command. The public has no idea where you came from, and it’s as if you just… appeared one day.

“So, forgive my curiosity, Lord Vader,” Padme said while bowing again.

Vader was grateful that the mask covered up the indignant huff that he gave at her words.

“The Emperor took me in when I was a small child,” Vader explained.

“And has been my teacher ever since.” He said, with a tone that Padme didn’t question.

“I see,” she replied as she nodded, confident that there was a missing piece somewhere.

She had known Palpatine for years, and he never, ever mentioned having a younger boy that he took under his wing.

Ever.

And there was no record of a Darth Vader before the Jedi purges either.

But there weren’t that many people who had access to files from before the purge. The empire had systemically wiped everything away, and the only group of people that she knew that used lightsabers were the Jedi.

So, she would have to ask a Jedi instead.

When she got the chance, that was.

“Be careful of your thoughts, Senator,” Vader warned, and Padme felt a chill run down her spine, felt her posture straighten and her jaw clench.

“Should they betray you.”

“Of course, my lord,” she replied stiffly.

Another tense moment settled over them, and Padme wanted to scream as she watched Vader’s head tilt slightly, the light from the lamp reflecting against his mask. He was an enigma, unreadable, but he seemed to know her next move without an issue. It was like he was toying with her, like he was the loth-cat, and she was the feathered toy that he was letting move away before he caught it again.

And she hated it.

She cleared her throat.

“What shall we tell the Emperor, my lord?” Padme asked, trying to make her voice as pleasant as possible.

Finally, she got a reaction out of him that she wasn’t expecting. The way his posture shifted slightly, the way he now stood straighter than before.

It was fear.

“This effort is meaningless without getting rid of the corruption on the planet,” Vader began, his hand curling into a fist.

Padme watched as it happened. It was interesting.

“I agree, but it was the empire that was sponsoring the corruption,” she pointed out.

A pause.

“The Emperor will not be pleased, Senator Amidala,” Vader warned.

“No, he will not.”

* * *

She stood outside of the entrance to the throne room on Coruscant, her weight shifting from one foot to another. The heels that she had chosen to wear were lower than the ones that she had originally picked out, but she was now grateful for the choice as he heels were aching and she wanted to do nothing more than give her report to the Emperor and then return to her apartment so that she could kick her shoes off.

But she was abruptly yanked out of her thoughts when she heard a muffled scream come from inside of the throne room.

A chill ran down her spine as her eyes widened, listening to the blood curling scream that came from behind the walls. The voice didn’t sound familiar, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she should try and open the door, to see, to help, to do something.

The door was locked. Padme sighed, exhaling sharply as her shoulders slumped. But her anxiety continued to grow as she heard the screaming continue.

Who was in there?

“I gave you specific instructions, Lord Vader,” Sidious snarled over the sound of Vader’s ragged breaths.

“I did not expect failure from my apprentice, never mind my apprentice and an influential senator.”

Vader didn’t respond, didn’t dare speak out and say that it was the empire’s creation that was the problem on Ryloth. Instead, he focused on his breathing, counting the number of breaths he took as a way to distract himself from the shooting pain, the tingling, the numbness that washed over his body in waves.

The way his head pounded, and his vision blurred. The way his heart pounded in his chest.

He was on his hands and knees, the armor digging into his body at various points, making the pain all the more unbearable. But he didn’t dare take it off unless he wanted to face even more punishment.

Only the helmet was off- on his master’s orders, but he didn’t dare look up and face him.

Sidious raised his hand, and more lightening left his fingertips, hitting Vader and causing him to arch back in pain. Pain that was so severe that he fell to the floor of the throne room, curling his fingers against the black tiles.

“Do you think you have learned your lesson, my apprentice?” Sidious asked, listening to the sound of Vader’s ragged breathing with a cold smile.

“Yes, master,” Vader replied between gasps for air.

“You may go,” he said after a moment, waving his hand and Vader slowly stood on shaky limbs.

He put the helmet back on, hearing it click into place.

But now it felt, heavy, strange, like his balance was off and he could topple over at any moment.

But all he had to do now was make it back to his own quarters.

The first few steps he took he staggered, his weight shifting unevenly as he moved forward. Vader concentrated, taking in deep breaths as he slowly walked, putting one foot in front of the other as a way to guide himself though the pain that was so bad that he clouded his vision.

The door to the throne room opened, and he walked out.

Padme walked in.

* * *

The worst part about the electrocutions wasn’t the pain during, it was the pain after. The pain that came once Vader had returned to his quarters and stripped himself of his armor, only wearing his blacks as he staggered to the fresher, throwing himself down in front of the toilet and throwing up whatever he had eaten that day.

The pain that came when he was done, but the migraines were so bad that he couldn’t see, and his arms and legs trembled and twitched without his control. Muscles cramping to the point where he bit his lip so hard it bled and curled up on the floor of the fresher, using the cold tiles to anchor himself to his consciousness.

Breathing in and out slowly.

Trying not to think.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
